


Joy

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Childbirth, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: James is pregnant.  He runs away, towards the place where it began.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit childbirth scene

Aching feet and puffy ankles are the first sign, something James can easily ignore. Team Rocket is undercover at Cerulean City's most prestigious Pokemon festival. He's disguised as a food server, day and night while Jessie and Meowth take naps between bouts of tunnel and air duct explorations, looking for secret entrances to aid their planned thievery. Carrying heavy trays explains his feet and ankles but doesn't his nipples, which have grown larger and darker, a dusky rose color. They brush against his uniform shirt, chaffing. This morning, as he showers, James squeezes one and a bead of milk is expressed. He tries the other, same result.

As he towels off, Meowth stares. "Getting pretty chubby, aren't you?"

It helps make up his mind about leaving.

*

It's not as if Jessie will demand that he have an abortion, at least that's what James thinks as he adjusts his wig and fake mustache in the airport bathroom. It's just that he isn't sure, not 100% and he can't bare to imagine the scene such a revelation would cause. It's hard enough stealing pokemon without a giant belly or, even worse, an infant in tow. Best case scenario, she'll convince him it's best to give the baby to its father.

If only James was certain who that was. It happened when they were in Alola, of this he's positive but his dalliance, a surfside orgy, had been a blurr of Island masks and tanned flesh and so many strong hands, teasing and penetrating and soothing away his tears of happiness. It is impossible not to return to Alola to give birth.  
*  
The lapras he rides becomes frightened by who knows what, leaving James and his beach ball belly dog paddling through the early morning surf. He drags himself up the dunes. A sudden course of liquid spills between his thighs as a cramp sends him facedown into the sand. He wants to cry for help but knows there's none to be had unless the young torracat and elderly stoutland watching him from the bushes know anything about obstetrics. Another cramp hits, leaving James to recall being warned that giving birth is like pushing a holiday turkey through the sleeve of a child's sweater. He senses the bones of his pelvis creak, feel them spread apart as the baby's head functions as a battering ram. The pain is excruciating, abetting only slightly as things start sliding into place. Turning his head, James vomits without shame - what's a little splash of bile compared to torrent between his legs, which has gone from pale amber to thick clots of blood.

Pushing actually feels good now except there's something new, a pain as though someone has doused a hatchet with kerosene, lighting it with with a match then burying it in the pulsing opening behind his balls.

Who could take such pain and live, James wonders, the stars and the moon fading to blessed darkness.

*

James wakes up in a shallow cave, someplace he's been before. He's warm and comfortable, covered by large, velvety leaves. On a flat rock near his head there's a pile of fresh fruit, just a bit - the bewear, his bewear must be out gathering more. Feeling safer than he's ever felt, he slowly examines the bundled scrap of humanity wriggling at his side. A girl, a fine healthy girl. He lifts her to his breast, sighing as she latches onto a nipple and begins to suck.

"Your name is Joy," he tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
